


All Is Well and Good

by thegrumpydruid



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpydruid/pseuds/thegrumpydruid
Summary: Scott Buttergood is in a bad mood and decides to try and provoke Ricky WInterwell into a fight, however, it does not go quite as planned. It really doesn't go as planned at all, leaving Ricky questioning his sexuality and the two men sharing a secret affair almost Romeo and Juliet style.





	1. Fight or Flight?

Scott Buttergood was taking a small walk through a little forested area one day, near the Mirror Marshes to escape and take a break from his older brother and father. They were getting on his nerves today more so than usual. He heard the sounds of someone running behind him, glancing back.   
Ricky Winterwell was running and puffing through the forest, his headphones in his ears and music blaring, off in his own little world, not noticing Scott as he ran past him. Well, he didn’t notice until Scott decided to be an ass and stick his booted foot out to trip up the other man as he ran past, sending poor Ricky splatting into the ground.  
Ricky cried out as he bit the forest floor, pulling his headphones out as he stood up, pulling himself up to his full height, glaring down at Scott.   
Scott realized after he did that, that it was really a bad idea to pick a fight with a larger, more athletic man who is a champion at martial arts… He backes up till he hits a tree, pressing flat against it with an awkward grin, “Ya didn’t see that root there, did you?”  
Riky puffs out his chest, bumping it into Scott, trying to be all macho and tough, “That was your foot, moron, I saw and felt it.”  
Scott realizes now just how close Ricky was to him, close enough to smell the sweat on his body. Scott bites his lip and shivers a bit, barely resisting a moan. The scent of the other man was arousing to him making him almost instantly hard, a tent protruding from his trousers. He raises his hands to put them on Ricky’s chest, not pushing him away however, as he normally would. He quips cheekily, “Yeah? Which foot, big boy?” He pauses, thinking over his words, flustered now, “That came out more sexual than intended.”  
Ricky’s rage stopped dead in its track. Was Scott fondling his chest?! He glanced down at the other man’s hand, his eyes widening to see that Scott was in a clear state of arousal. He looked up at his face quickly, not sure what to do, awkward now, “I uh…”  
Scott became even more flustered now, “Not a damn word, alright?! I’d be dead ten times over if my family knew I liked cock… Not that I care about their opinion anyways…” He pushes himself back against the tree more, unable to hide his very evident arousal.  
Ricky looked conflicted, “This is awkward… Uhm…” He swallows, flustered as well. For some reason, Ricky was feeling aroused by Scott being so close to him and touching him, hence why he hasn’t even dared to move yet, “I mean, I have a girlfriend but well, she’s not into sex at all.”  
Scott slowly raises a brow, “Stop beating around the bush, the hell are you implying?”  
Ricky licks his lips, swallowing, “Well, do you take it or give it, Scott?” He rests his hands on the tree either side of Scott’s waist, pressing closer to him.  
Scott looked caught off guard by that question, “I uh, I take it, that’s what I’ve been doing every night by myself… Yes, I fuck myself with a big dildo every night.” He flushes, letting out a small sound as Ricky pushes closer, grunting softly as something big and hard pressed against his leg. He lifts his leg, pushing it into Ricky’s groin.  
Ricky groans softly, digging his fingers into the tree bark, grinding his hips onto Scott’s leg, “Because I’m horny, you’re horny, we’re out here alone… What’s stopping us?”  
Scott groans softly, licking his lips, “You’re… You’re a Winterwell though.” He gasps, tilting his head back to give Ricky access to his neck as the other man leans down to kiss Scott’s slender, pale neck, murmuring against Scott’s skin, “Yeah, and you’re a Buttergood, your point?” Scott groans loudly, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Ricky’s jaw and neck, his tongue flicking out to lick his sweaty skin.  
RIcky reluctantly pulled back, grabbing his tank top and pulling it up over his head of messy and vibrant red curls. He drops it on the forest floor, moving to start pulling down his shorts, kicking them off, watching Scott the whole time, “Well? You getting naked or not?”  
Scott flushes and nods, tossing his hat onto the ground, followed by his shirt. He was much more slender than Ricky, but still athletic. He had no need to bulk up like the other man. He scratches at his neatly trimmed, black gatee, yelping softly in surprised as Ricky stepped forward quickly, pinning Scott to the tree again, the rough bark digging into his back.  
Ricky slid his hands down around Scott’s waist, pulling their bodies close together as he pushes his lips clumsily against the other man’s in clear wanton need.  
Scott lets out a soft moan, raising his arms to slide them around Ricky’s neck, tangling his fingers in his thick, red hair. He presses closer as Ricky slides his hands down to grab firmly onto Scott’s ass and pulls him closer, his fingers skimming between his cheeks before he slipped one fingers into Scott, making his breath hitch.  
Ricky pants softly already from arousal, slowly sliding his finger into Scott’s ass, murmuring, “You’re right, well used back here… Recently too? It’s still wet…”  
Scott groans, pushing himself back, “Yeah I finished masturbating not long ago, high sex drive.” He makes a little mewling like noise as Ricky slips another finger into him, grunting afterwards, “Ignore that noise, it wasn’t manly…”  
Ricky raises a brow as he starts to scissor his fingers inside of Scott, shaking his head, “No, don’t hold those back, I don’t think it’s unmanly, it tells me I’m doing a good job. I find it hot.”  
Scott nods, relaxing around Ricky’s fingers, panting softly, “Alright, good to know…” He lets out a groan as Ricky pushes in a third finger as he leans to claim Scott’s lips with his own.  
Ricky pulls his fingers slowly out of Scott, breaking the kiss and licking his lips. He glances around them, then points to the ground, “Probably easier if you lay on your back or something.”  
Scott nods, moving to lower himself to the forest floor, leaning back to lay down, his dark black hair splaying out onto the ground, tangling with leaves and twigs. He gasps softly as Ricky moves to kneel between his legs, running his hands up Scott’s body, making the smaller man squirm under his touch.  
Ricky leans down, running his tongue over Scott’s right nipple before taking it lightly in his teeth and sucking on it. His hair is grabbed by the smaller man as Scott arches up under him, letting out a soft, pleased sound. He switches sides, paying attention to the other nipple in the exact same way, rolling the right one in between his fingers.  
Scott moans softly, pressing his head back into the forest floor, “F-Fuck… Ricky, I want you so damn bad… I want your cock in me right now, please!”  
Ricky looks up at Scott, letting go of his nipple, panting softly. His breath played on Scott’s wet and sensitive skin, causing him to moan again. He pulls back and pushes himself up, reaching to grab Scott’s legs and wrap them around his waist.  
Scott slides his legs around Ricky’s waist, pressing closer to him, reaching to tangle his fingers into the larger man’s curls once again.  
Ricky presses the tip of his cock to Scott’s already stretched and slick entrance, starting to push in without warning. He slides an arm under Scott’s back as he arches off the ground and cries out softly, holding him tight to his own body.  
Scott groans and buries his face into Ricky’s neck, inhaling his scent. He slowly pushed his hips down as Ricky pushes into him, guiding him along slowly. He traces his lips and tongue along Ricky’s neck and jaw, tasting the sweat on the other man’s skin.  
Ricky pushes in till he hilts in Scott. He gasps and braces his arms on the ground on either side of Scott, digging his fingers into the ground. He pants heavily, closing his eyes and groaning with a shudder as more sweat forms on his skin. He manages to get out, “Oh f-fuck, you’re so tight. So hot… And wet.. This feels so damn good.” He holds his position, giving Scott time to adjust to his size.  
Scott groans softly, panting, “Now you see why I’m gay? Feels amazing on my end.. Oh fuck, you’re so big and this feels so good.” He grunts, biting gently on Ricky’s shoulder as he relaxed around the larger man finally.  
Ricky feels Scott relax, pulling back before thrusting into him slowly, pushing a low, pleased moan from him. He starts on a slow, steady rhythm of thrusting into him, angling his hips slightly different to try and hit the legendary prostate he heard was hidden inside a man’s body.   
Scott cried out loudly and digs his fingers sharply into Ricky’s upper arms, an expression of pure pleasure on his face.   
Ricky stops to stare at him, jaw hanging agape at the beautiful sight he saw. He snapped out of his stupor when Scott whimpered and squirmed, begging him, “Please… please do it again. I need more! Oh Ricky…” He started to build up faster and harder, aiming for that sweet spot with every thrust, quickly turning Scott into a moaning, squirming mess.   
Scott throws his head back and cries out as he claws his nails across Ricky’s back. A tidal wave of intense pleasure hits him all at once, a hoarse scream ripped from his lips as an orgasm rocks through his body and he messily cums between them.  
Ricky snarls in an almost animalistic manner as Scott tightens around his cock, pounding even harder into his overly sensitive body.   
Scott cries out softly, laying limp on the ground as he willingly submitted to Ricky's onslaught to his body. Another orgasm wracks his body, making him let out a much softer moan, his body tightening again around Ricky.   
Ricky groans, pounding into Scott's trembling and shaking body as he coats his insides with his cum, drawing a little mewling moan from the smaller man. His hips eventually falter and cease their movements when the man is eventually done filling his partner with his seed. Ricky braces his arms on the ground, shaking himself, staring down at Scott who was in a blissed out state underneath him. He leans down to claim his lips with his own in a slow and sensual kiss, caressing his cheek with his hand.   
Scott snaps out of his ecstatic and blissful state to kiss Ricky back, sliding his arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss to run his lips and tongue all over Ricky’s shoulders and neck, just tasting him.  
Ricky looked shocked, “But, Scott… I'm all sweaty and gross.”  
Scott hums, pleased, “Yes I know you are. I fucking love it, it turns me on. The smell and taste of you is maddening in a sexy way.”  
Ricky flushes, slowly pulling out of him, “Nathalie hated it, said it was gross, refused to touch me when I get sweaty… Can't help how much I sweat. At least someone doesn't mind.” He moves to lay on the forest floor next to Scott.   
The smaller man rolls over, draping his leg over Ricky. Scott raises his hand to idly run it over Ricky’s chest, admiring his physique, “If she doesn't like it, I'd be more than happy to enjoy it.”  
Ricky lets out a content sigh, “No, but seriously… I would love to do this with you more often. This was my first time with a man and honestly the best sex I ever had.” He pulls Scott into his arms, cuddling him close.   
Scott relaxes against him, closing his eyes, “When does your girlfriend work nights again?”  
Ricky chews his lip, “Tomorrow night at 7… I'll see you then?”  
Scott nods silently, pressing closer to enjoy a few more intimate moments before they parted ways for now.


	2. Peeping Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Ricky share an intimate moment with each other, unknown to them, they are being watched. Later a heartfelt conversation occurs with Nathalie.

Scott Buttergood ambles up to Ricky Winterwell’s doorstep, his black cowboy hat pulled down low over his face. It wasn't that he was hiding or shameful, he just wanted to avoid a fight if he happened along some of Ricky's relatives or friends. He wondered if what happened last night was a dream, however, the bits of Ricky's seed that trickled down his thighs through the night and how sore he was proves to him that it wasn't.  
He reaches to ring the bell, holding his breath as Ricky opens the door. The larger man pokes his head out, glancing around before grabbing Scott by the collar and hauling him inside, closing the door quickly. Scott opens his mouth to protest, cut off before he can speak by Ricky pinning him to the door and starting to make out with him. Scott groans loudly, shivering and reaching up to grab handfuls of Ricky’s orange curls.  
Ricky breaks the kiss, panting, “You. Me. Bedroom. Now.” He leans back, staring at Scott with lusty, almost predatory eyes.  
That look made heat sear through Scott’s body and right to his loins. He licks his lips and groans softly, nodding, pushing himself off the door and moving to follow Ricky as he leads them to the bedroom.  
Ricky turns as soon as they were in the bedroom, grabbing Scott by his shoulders and pulling the smaller man close against his body, kissing him in a heated manner as his hands work away to start stripping Scott of his clothes, depositing them messily on the floor in a haphazard pile. His clothes soon followed Scott’s onto the floor.  
Scott throws his arms around Ricky’s neck, kissing him roughly. Ricky’s hands find his hips, grinding against the other man. Scott murmurs softly, “How do you want to take me?”  
Ricky glances back at the bed, “Bend over the bed there.” He pulls away from scott to go to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube, glancing over and eyeing up Scott.  
The smaller man nods, moving towards the bed and bending over it, spreading his legs. He presses his cheek onto the bed and closes his eyes, hearing Ricky move around the room. He gasps and grabs onto the bedding under him as he is suddenly penetrated by one of Ricky’s slick fingers.  
Ricky stands behind Scott, slowly starting to work the man open with his fingers, glancing over and watching him knead the bedding with his hands and moan softly in pleasure. He reaches to grab a pillow, sliding it under Scott’s head.  
Scott wraps his arms around the pillow, murmuring his thanks softly into it. He shifts and spreads his legs a little more, letting out pleased sounds.  
Ricky pulls his fingers out of Scott, moving to stand behind him, grabbing his hips firmly with his hands, digging his fingers in slightly into his skin. He presses the tip of his cock to his entrance, pausing to ask, “You ready there?”  
Scott grunts, curling his fingers into the pillow as he tries to push back, “I am, yes… Fuck me already!” He trails off as Ricky starts to push into him, moaning instead.  
Ricky groans and tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he slowly pushed inside the other man.  
Unknown to either of them, the bedroom door creeped open ever so slightly. Nathalie pressed her cheek to the doorframe as she watched the two men flying at it, her jaw hanging open. She raised a hand to cover her mouth as she stares, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
Ricky pants heavily, pausing as he hilts himself inside of Scott. He waits till he relaxes before pulling back and starting to pound into him hard and fast.  
Scott cries out loudly, rocking back with Ricky’s thrusts, his fingers clawing at the bed and his fingers curling. He doesn’t protest as Ricky lifts his hips up slightly off the bed, freeing his cock from being pushed painfully into the bed.  
Ricky slides his arm around Scott’s waist, his free arm wrapping around his cock as he pounds into him. He closes his eyes, enjoying the loud cries and moans the smaller man underneath him made. Sweat glistened on his skin as he panted heavily, still blissfully unaware of Nathalie watching…  
Nathalie remained there, quietly peeping and watching. It was true she had literally no interest in any type of sex, she would classify herself as asexual, however, she had no idea how two men would go about doing it, till now. SHe leaned on the doorframe, hidden by the door, just quietly watching the two. She noted how harmonious they seemed to be when making love, how intimate they were with each other and how they truly meant it when crying out each other’s names and moaning in pleasure.  
Scott threw his head back and cried out even louder, his whole body trembling and shaking as he cummed on the sheets underneath him and into Ricky’s hand.  
Ricky kept going, pounding relentlessly into Scott’s quivering body, eventually getting pushed over the edge and cumming deep within him. He lets out a hoarse cry, stilling his hips and groans. He leans forward, bracing his arms on the bed either side of Scott, panting heavily and leaning down to kiss his neck and back.  
Scott lets out a soft, pleased little moan, a happy smile on his face. He tenses up, feeling like he was being watched.  
Ricky hums, running his hands down Scott’s sides, “What’s wrong?” The door clicks shut behind them suddenly, causing Ricky to jump and pull out of Scott. He whirls around, “Nathalie!?”  
There is a silent pause before Nathalie slowly pushes the door open, her face red, “Uh… Hi Ricky… Scott…”  
Scott rolls over to sit up quickly, pulling the blanket over to cover himself up. He flushes, his face bright red, “Oh fuck, this is awkward… I’m so sorry…”  
Ricky looks horrified, like he wants to crawl into a hole and die, “N-Nathalie… Oh god, this wasn’t… Shit.”  
Nathalie raised her hands, “I had no idea you liked men, Ricky… I kinda thought you did, but I kept it to myself.”  
Ricky grabs a corner of the blanket, covering himself with it, “I… Uh, I don’t know. I really don’t know. I’m confused. I’m sorry…”  
Scott scooches closer to Ricky, quietly raising a hand to touch his leg in quiet reassurance.  
Nathalie watched this behaviour for a moment, tilting her head, “You two obviously have some chemistry. The looks on your faces was actually pretty genuine and passionate.”  
Ricky drops a hand down to run his fingers through Scott’s hair, staring at the floor, “I’m so sorry for cheating on you… I… I was confused, I never thought of another man that way, I had to figure out who… what I am. I still don’t know. And… I have a sex drive, a high one.”  
Nathalie folded her arm, shifting her position, “I get that, you need sex, I don’t want any at all. Probably better off that you are with Scott actually. He can give you what you want.”  
Ricky looks up, surprised she wasn’t angry, but instead more understanding, “I mean, yeah… He is definitely someone I want, and sex with him is something I want. It feels amazing. I do care for you-”  
She raises her hands to cut him off, “Ricky, you can still care for people and not be romantically involvd. Friends are a thing too.”  
Ricky glances from Nathalie down to Scott and back again, “True, very true...Again, I’m sorry…”  
Nathalie shrugs, “You’re only human with human desires and needs. I’m not surprised at all, I knew we weren’t going to last, Ricky. We are just too different. So, actually, you and Scott have my blessing.”  
Scott looks astonished, “Y’know, I was half expecting her to lose her shit and chase us around with a pitchfork or some shit.”  
Ricky emits a small snort, gently stroking Scott’s hair, “So was I to be honest. Thank you for not being mad and understanding this. And thank you for your blessing, it means a lot.”  
She offers a kind smile, “And thank you for being understanding and not pushing me to have sex.”  
Scott clears his throat, “Yeah, yeah. Mushy, happy moment, but i’m rather cold… And Nathalie is standing on my undies.”  
She looks startled lifting her foot and staring at Scott’s boxers stuck on the underside of her boot. SHe kicks her foot out, the boxers flying off her foot and landing on Scott’s head.  
He grunts and pulls them off, slipping them on under the cover of the blanket. He stands up properly now, rolling his shoulders back, “Just gotta keep this from our families, we’d be skinned alive.  
The other two nod in agreement.


End file.
